A data center may be defined as a location, for instance, a room that houses computer systems arranged in a number of racks. These racks are configured to house a number of computer systems which typically include a number of printed circuit boards (PCBs), mass storage devices, power supplies, processors, micro-controllers, and semi-conductor devices, that dissipate relatively significant amounts of heat during their operation.
Air conditioning units are typically used to cool heated air and to supply the cooled air to the computer systems. The cooled air is typically supplied through a series of vent tiles positioned above a plenum that directs airflow from the air conditioning units to the vent tiles. Conventional cooling systems are typically unconcerned with the effects that the air conditioning units have on the vent tiles because cooling is provisioned based on the nameplate power ratings of all of the computer systems in the data center. This type of cooling provisioning oftentimes leads to excessive and inefficient cooling solutions. This problem is further exacerbated by the fact that in most data centers, the cooling is provisioned for worst-case or peak load scenarios. Since it is estimated that typical data center operations only utilize a fraction of their computer systems, provisioning for these types of scenarios often increases the inefficiencies found in conventional cooling systems.